Games, such as soccer, football, lacrosse, and the like are often played on a common playing field. Such games often require different goals. Therefore, one goal must be removed from the playing field and another goal set up before a game, such as soccer, can begin.
The inventor has found that removal and set up of a soccer goal, as well as storage thereof, can be onerous. While the art contains examples of goals, and soccer goals, the inventor is not aware of any soccer goal that can be easily collapsed, yet efficiently set up. This is especially true for soccer goals that can meet NCAA or professional size standards.
If the goal is collapsed, it must be strong enough to withstand the normal abuse received in a game while still securely holding a net in place, and holding that net securely all the way across the width dimension of the goal.
Therefore, there is a need for a soccer goal that meets NCAA or professional size standards, yet can be efficiently collapsed and set up, and will remain stable and securely hold the net in proper position once the goal is set up.